Motorcycles are often equipped with saddlebags so that riders may store items while traveling. Hard shell saddlebags are particularly desirable for riders requiring more space and/or security for their items. For riders wanting motorcycles with a lower profile, larger hard shell saddlebags are often used, wherein the clearance from the ground is minimized. With a smaller clearance, however, the degree to which a rider may lean into a turn is compromised. Namely, with saddlebags already near the ground, the bottom of a saddlebag may scrape on the road as the rider leans into a turn. Notwithstanding the saddlebag damage that may result, such scraping also poses a significant safety risk to the rider.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a system and method which overcomes these limitations. To this end, it should be noted that the above-described deficiencies are merely intended to provide an overview of some of the problems of conventional systems, and are not intended to be exhaustive. Other problems with the state of the art and corresponding benefits of some of the various non-limiting embodiments may become further apparent upon review of the following detailed description.